The Hidden Clues
by Phizpop
Summary: Harry is 18 and in his last encounter with Voldemort, reduced him, again to a nonhuman form, as he did when he was just a baby. With the help of hidden clues laid by Dumbledore, Harry must find the last horcrux before Voldemort returns, darker and greater
1. Return To Privet Drive

**The Hidden Clues**

**Chapter 1 – Return To Privet Drive**

It was a stormy night and rain pounded on the head of an 18 year old boy as he stood at the door of 4 Privet Drive yet again. It had been two years since Harry Potter was last here, the house he was raised in but had despised since he could remember. The all too familiar feeling of being unwelcome crept through Harry as he stared at the faded brassiness of the number '4' sign. For all of his life the residents of this house resented Harry, for Harry was special. The Dursleys, Petunia, Harry's mother's sister, her husband, Vernon and their son Dudley were as normal as you could find in the quiet suburban town of Little Whinging. What the neighbours didn't know was that the Dursleys had a secret. A secret they tried so hard to keep out of their lives. A secret that eventually came back to haunt them.

Harry stood, recalling the last time he was here. It was his 17th birthday; Harry had finally come of age, a moment he had been anticipating ever since he discovered it meant he could leave the Dursleys. It also meant that the protective curse at the Dursleys, set by his mothers sacrifice, was over. Harry was as safe in Private Drive as anywhere. Knowing this, he set off at exactly midnight on the 31st of July. He didn't know where he was going, for his only real home held no comfort for him since the death of Dumbledore. Having found out that Hogwarts will be remaining open, he was sure his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would be returning to the castle.

That was when it hit him that the only other place he ever felt loved was The Burrow, the home of the Weasleys. So off he went, case packed, Hedwig safely packed in her cage, under his arm. He called upon the Knight Bus and went straight to The Burrow. It was there that he learnt that Ron and Hermione had not intended to return to Hogwarts but help him on his quest to defeat Voldemort, the greatest and darkest wizard of the last century. Apart from Dumbledore, of course. On that sad thought Harry stopped reminiscing and finally plucked up the courage and knocked on the wooden door. It was a while before Harry heard a deep, slow thudding of footsteps and saw a blurred image of a large man through the frosted glass on the door. The door opened only a few inches, stopped by the chain as though to protect the Dursleys from unwanted visitors.

Before Harry had the chance to see the beetroot face of his uncle there was a bellow from behind the door. "Who do you think you are disturbing us at this time of night! I _demand_ you go away before I ring the police!" There was an element of deep fear to his voice. Harry waited, not knowing what to say. The pause provoked Uncle Vernon to poke one of his bulging eyes to peer through the crack at Harry. Vernon paused for a moment as though not believing what he saw.

"_YOU!" _He cried with the sincerest loathing Harry had heard from any of the Dursleys in the 16 years of living with them. It was understandable. For Harry was not here for just a random visit. He was here to apologise to Vernon, and to Dudley, for the first time in his life. If it wasn't for Harry, Aunt Petunia would be sitting in the front room knitting a hat for their 6 month-old granddaughter while Vernon and Dudley complained at regular intervals during the 10 o'clock news. If it wasn't for Harry, Voldemort wouldn't have returned from his doomed life 4 years ago.

If it wasn't for Harry, Voldemort wouldn't have came looking for Harry that night, a year ago, only to find Harry had gone. In his wrath Voldemort had killed Petunia, who was alone in the house. Vernon had taken Dudley to see Vicky, Dudley's girlfriend, and her parents. The Dursleys had just discovered that Dudley and Vicky were planning to run away together after finding out they were having a baby.

Vernon had come home alone after a night of arguing to find Petunia's body lying, looking horror-struck on the kitchen floor. Harry had only found out this news a month ago when he had, again, reduced Voldemort to a shadow of himself. Harry knew his mission was to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes, pieces of his soul, scattered in various places. He thought he had found them all, only to realise that one remained. It won't be until that last one is destroyed that Voldemort can finally be killed. That's what Harry set out to do after his trip back to Privet Drive was over.

"W-we need to talk" Harry stammered through the door.

"GO AWAY! You have caused enough damage to this family! GO AWAY OR I'LL… I'LL PHONE THE POLICE" Screamed Vernon with new found courage.

Harry tried pushing the door, already having decided that using his wand would be a very bad idea. It was no use.

"I'm not going to harm you or Dudley; I just want to say I'm sorry."

This seemed to touch a nerve with Vernon as he slammed the door shut and shouted "NEVER COME NEAR HERE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR!" Harry gave up. He will have to come back another time, when his uncle had calmed down. He set off down Privet Drive to an area sheltered from the nearest houses by trees. _"Lumos" _he whispered. A light shone from the tip of his wand. Just at that moment he heard a rustle in the bush ahead. Had a muggle witnessed him performing magic? Harry would surely be in trouble for this. But then he smelt the distinct scent of… well cats. Mrs Figg, the batty old lady from round the corner appeared from behind the bush, carrying what looked like a very shaken stray cat.

"Ah! Potter. Never thought I'd see you again round this neighbourhood since… well, you know" she looked consolingly towards Harry but looked away almost instantly as though she had decided such interaction was wrong. "Um… hi Mrs. Figg…" Harry mumbled uncomfortably. "Arabella, son. Just call me Arabella, there's a good kid." she said sympathetically. "I'm sorry Mrs… uh, Arabella, I'm in a hurry, I have to go…" Harry said hurriedly and turned to leave.

As soon as he was around the corner Harry stopped, looked around for any muggles and apparated back home, to The Burrow.


	2. The Undiscovered Dream

_Hey, I'm sorry the last chapter was kinda jumbled. It was my first chapter and the first draft so hopefully I will change it later. This one seems a lot better, but I suppose it's the reader who decides. I need feedback! Lol. I had 1 from the first chapter and over 50 hits. Anyway, here's the second chapter… Phil._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Undiscovered Dream**

Harry woke with a start. Drenched with sweat, it took him a few moments to register where he was.

"The Burrow, I'm at the Burrow. Calm down" Harry muttered to himself, shaken from the dream. He was wide awake from the adrenaline that now pumped through his body. As always, he strained to remember anything from the dream. He knew he'd had the dream before. He'd had it every night for the last few weeks, but only recently had his scar started to burn and ache as it had done when Voldemort was at full power. As he clamped his eyes shut, searching for a thread of the dream, he could feel the dull throbbing of his scar, etched into his forehead. He could remember total darkness and a sense that it was the middle of the day. He was in a forest, or maybe a cave, and was standing… no floating, over a dead animal. Suddenly the present day Harry felt his scar burst with a new wave of pain, and as soon as it came, the memory of the dream had gone.

This is how it had been for the past weeks. Harry looked about the room. It was about the size of a closet but this was nothing like the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys, he was sure of that. He was home, at The Burrow and as soon as Harry had arrived that night, a year ago Mr Weasley had conjured up a new extension to the already strained house. The walls were covered I pictures of Harry's parents, him and the Weasleys, even a picture of Hagrid dancing at the Weasleys' Christmas party.

Harry looked across at his bedside clock. It was 5 in the morning. He could hear the distant grunts of Mr Weasleys peaceful snoring on some distant side of the house. This was much unlike Uncle Vernon's snores, which, although he was asleep, sounded as aggressive and intimidating as the woken Vernon. Things had been relaxed in the wizarding world since the demise of Voldemort. Though Harry alone felt the pressure and sensed the possibility of his return. He daren't dwell too much on the dreams, for want of keeping the memory of Voldemort dead.

Harry rolled over, ignoring the ever present burning from his scar and fell into a Voldemort-free sleep.

"HARRY!" footsteps thundered up the stairs. "Harry, come on, get up! Hermione's here. She's brought someone to see you! Come on!"

Harry looked up and saw the flame-red hair of Ron disappear round out the door. He stumbled out of bed, threw his slippers on and trudged down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen he beamed upon seeing Hermione, but instantly stopped when she didn't return the gesture. He looked around her and saw the familiar bulging eyes of his friend, Dobby, the house-elf.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione muttered, her voice filled with exasperation. "I've just been to Hogwarts for my interview for Professor Flitwick's place as Charms teacher. That's where I saw Dobby; he said he needs to see you urgently. Harry, bad news. It's McGonagall; she's leaving Hogwarts."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor!" Harry shouted through the flames. He needed to talk to McGonagall; he didn't know where she would be but decided that Hogwarts would be a good place to start. He heard hurried footsteps from the adjacent room. The door opened and in came Professor McGonagall. To Harry's surprised she looked worn and aged as though the 2 years of being headmistress of Hogwarts had been a decade.

"Harry?" she said. The look of shock at seeing Harry's head in the flames was replaced by curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"I've heard the news Professor. Is it true? You're leaving Hogwarts?"

Realisation dawned on McGonagall as though she had been holding the news from him for a long time. "It is true, Potter. The governors feel my time at Hogwarts is finally over, I am sure one of the new headmasters will fit in nicely" she said through thin lips.

"New headmasters? You mean they have already been selected!" Harry asked, startled at the news.

"Well, of course, Harry. The school governors have short-listed 5 candidates. That reminds me I must remember to inform Percy Weasley that he has been selected as a candidate." She said as an after thought.

" Percy! What would you want Percy for? He betrayed the Order! Who else is there?"

"Well there's Mr Weasley, Professor Flitwick of course, I am also being reconsidered, a Mr Turpin and… uhm… well, Harry I'm afraid Severus Snape is also a candidate." McGonagall drew back, anticipating the outburst from Harry.

"Snape! B… but I don't understand. The ministry got him! He's in Azkaban, it can't be him! He killed Dumbledore!" Harry spluttered in utter rage.

"Severus managed to convince the ministry of his innocence. I must also make you aware, Harry, that the portrait of Dumbledore has insisted upon the Order that Snape is also innocent. His name has been cleared and I must ask you to forgive him too Harry."

"Forgive him! How dare you even suggest it! Why don't you see? He killed Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, his voice reaching a higher volume.

"But Harry…" McGonagall started firmly. "No 'buts', Professor. Goodnight!"

And with that Harry pulled back and felt as though his neck was shrinking back to his body. He landed roughly on the kitchen floor of the Burrow. "Dobby!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, sir?" Was the squeaky reply.

"Get some rest Dobby. We are returning to Hogwarts first thing in the morning."


	3. Home, Sweet Home

_Hey, just finished the 3rd chapter. Oh and by the way, this story will seem like it's going on for a while lol but bear with me because I'm planning on making it quite long so it should kick into action soon. Still only had one review so I don't know whether to carry on… anyway, on with the story. Phil._

**Home, Sweet Home**

The house woke early the next morning to wish Harry and Dobby a safe trip. Harry thought this weird as he was only going to Hogwarts but accepted the gesture happily. After several rounds of toast, thanks to Mrs Weasley, they gathered there stuff and were soon standing in front of the fire ready to apparate to Hogsmeade.

"Goodbye Harry, dear. Have a good time and say hello to Minerva for me." Mrs Weasley said, hugging Harry and to his surprise, Dobby. "Don't forget, dinner will be on the table tomorrow evening, ready for when you get back."

"Ok Mrs Weasley. Thanks" Harry said. "Goodbye everyone"

A chorus of 'goodbyes' came from the room as Harry and Dobby apparated to Hogwarts together. Harry felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed and compacted as though trying to fit through a hole the size of a pin head. He was used the sensation now though, and as soon as it had come, it disappeared as Harry's feet hit the floor with Dobby landing just next to him.

He looked around; they were outside the Hog's Head. Sadness filled him as he remembered the last time he was here. I was the night that Dumbledore had been killed by Snape. Harry blinked, stopping his eyes filling with tears in case Dobby were to look. They set off up the steep road to Hogwarts. As they reached the gates they were faced with a problem they had not anticipated. The gates were locked.

"Of course" muttered Harry, more to himself than to Dobby. He was ready to turn round and set off to the Three Broomsticks when he caught a glimpse of a familiar large man trudging up the grounds of the castle.

"HAGRID!" Harry bellowed, hoping his friend heard him. 'Ah!' he thought, he knew just the spell that would work. He remembered the spell Ludo Bagman had used four years back, at the Quidditch World Cup as he pointed his wand to his throat.

"_Sonorus" _he said and when he next called to get Hagrid's attention he only had to whisper as his voice had been magnified so much that people back in Hogsmeade could have heard him.

Hagrid paused and looked round. "Down here Hagrid. At the gates!" Harry squeaked. Hagrid looked down and upon seeing Harry let out a cry of utter joy and ran down towards the gates, causing the ground around him to shudder violently.

"'Arry! Wha' are you doin' here? Ain' seen ya in ages! An' ya brough' lil' Dobby too." Hagrid said when he reached them, a huge grin breaking his puffing face.

"_Quietus" _Harry mumbled, his voice returning to its normal volume. "Uhm… hey Hagrid. I'm here to see Professor McGonagall. She said that the governors where thinking of bringing Snape in to be headmaster! It can't be true can it Hagrid?" Hagrid faltered slightly as though disappointed that Harry wasn't here to see him but continued as though it hadn't fazed him.

"'Fraid so 'Arry. Found ou' t'other week. I was jus' as 'orrified as you, mind. 'Ya can' do this!' I told 'em, bu' they'd already made up their minds 'adn't they? Ruddy fools." Hagrid said, his anger over the news clearly showing. "Oh an' I'm sorry 'Arry, Professor McGonagall left this mornin'. Didn' say were she were goin' tho'. Jus' said she'll be back t'morra, 'fore breakfast."

"Oh" said Harry, disappointed over the wasted journey. "Right well, I'll be seeing you around Hagrid." He said.

" Don' be stupid 'Arry! Ya comin' in fer some tea wit' me an' Fang an' I'll ge' Filch ter fix ya up a bed in the Gryffindor tower. The school's empty ova the summa'." Hagrid insisted, clearly not allowing Harry to decline.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any bother. I could just come back another time." Hagrid obviously didn't hear Harry as he was already unlocking the gates and shuffling Harry and Dobby into the grounds. Together, they walked past the huge lake and up to Hagrid's cabin, bringing back many memories for Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had yet again had another dream-ridden sleep that night. With the severe memories of his time at Hogwarts, especially when he had come to the Gryffindor tower, his mind was racing with what had happened. He stood up; thinking one of his usual wanders was what was needed. He wouldn't need his old map or invisibility cloak tonight as the castle was empty. As he climbed out of the portrait hole he wondered where he could go and he suddenly realised of the one place he had wanted to visit since he last left the school.

As Harry reached the familiar statue of a gargoyle, he paused. He no longer knew the password for Dumbledore's new office since McGonagall had taken over. He stood wondering what to do when the gargoyle suddenly came to life.

"Name?" it said roughly.

"Erm… Harry Potter" said Harry not knowing where to speak to.

"Do you have an appointment with Headmistress McGonagall?" the statue asked, reminding Harry of a muggle secretary.

"Well, no I just though I would come up to see this office again. It's ok though, I'll be off now" said Harry, feeling defeated.

"Harry Potter, you say? Well, my previous master thought extremely highly of you. I seem to remember him allowing exclusive entrance for you. I suppose that's good enough for me. I'll let you in just this once, Mr Potter.

"Uhm… thanks" said Harry.

With that the gargoyle stepped aside revealing a large spiral staircase moving upwards, like an escalator. Harry waited, surprised and curious of the statues willingness to let him past. Nevertheless he stepped onto the staircase and was taken up to a large oak door.

Harry opened the door and stopped as distant memories crashed over him like a wave of ice cold water. As Harry looked around he noticed the office had hardly changed since McGonagall had moved in. The only difference was the absence of Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix and his many obscure objects littering the place, bringing it too life. The office seemed dead and uncomfortable, much different to the days when Dumbledore was master.

There was also something else. Something Harry had completely forgotten about, but its presence brought a sensation of hope and joy like no other. It was the portrait of Dumbledore.

The old Professor was sleeping, snoring softly in the portrait and had a look as though a happy dream was filling his sleep. Harry studied the portrait and it was only then that Harry noticed an envelope in Dumbledore's hand which had not been there last time. An envelope addressed, in Dumbledore's own smooth writing, to a 'Mr Harry Potter'.


	4. Dumbledore's Gift

_Well there coming through thick and fast these stories. Only been writing for 2 days and already finished the 4th chapter. I've got nine planned out so far and a rough idea of the ending so going quite well. Starting chapter 5 soon. Phil._

**Dumbledore's Gift**

Harry looked around, sensing somebody there, watching and waiting for him. The room was as empty as when he had entered. He looked at the letter in the portrait again. It was definitely addressed to him, but what was he supposed to do? Did he have to wake the sleeping Dumbledore or just reach into the picture and pull the letter out? Harry pondered for a minute when the sleeping Dumbledore dropped the letter and it fluttered out of the painting and landed directly at Harry's feet.

Harry stepped back, startled. He bent down, picked up the letter and cautiously began to open it.

_My Dear Harry,_

_I knew I could trust you to come here and see me again. I have some urgent information for you. As I am sure you are aware, Voldemort has not been defeated. He is, as we speak, waiting, biding his time, as he did for those 12 years. Waiting for his faithful servants to aid him. They will find him, Harry. Much sooner than last time, too. You must find them first. I regret to inform you that I am setting you out on yet another dangerous journey. I must warn you Harry, there is another horcrux. You will find that I have laid various hints to finding that horcrux along your journey. That is all I can do for you. My first offer to help you is to pass on a very useful object on to you. You will find my pensieve in the cabinet directly behind you, on the 2nd shelf down. It should be empty of all but one of my memories. That one memory, plus one from you, will help you on your way. The memory you will need may be very hard to obtain, Harry. I need you to concentrate as hard as possible on the dreams you have been having recently (yes, I know about the dreams). Once you are sure that the dream is filling your mind put your wand to your left temple and draw it out. You will need all the information you can get. Good luck, Harry. I am sure I will be hearing from you soon. I will advise you to employ the members of Dumbledore's Army to assist you. Especially Mrs Granger and Mr Weasley. _

_Yours ever faithfully,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stood, utterly confused at what he had just read. His head swam as he reread the letter, wondering what exactly Dumbledore was asking of him. He looked at the bottom and noticed for the first time that there was more.

_P.S. And Harry, one thing I must say to you is the answer you seek is Albania._

Albania? The answer you seek? What on Earth could Dumbledore mean? Harry turned around and saw the stone basin that was the pensieve. He walked over to the cabinet and opened the glass door noiselessly.

Harry looked in. The pensieve sat alone and unused. Harry could see the base and a single silvery thread floating around the basin. Harry braced himself, not sure of what he was about to do. He tried to remember the dreams, even though it was harder now that he was up and awake. He strained his mind trying to concentrate on the dark place. He was in a foreign body, someone who had lost all the power in the world. Who was drained of everything, even their life. He felt the loneliness and emptiness.

He reached into his robes for his wand. Putting it to his head he concentrated on pushing the memory towards the left side of his brain. As he pulled the wand away he felt as though the skin was being pulled out of his skin in the most peaceful and easing way. When he felt the final tug from his wand he felt as though the world had been eased from his shoulders. He moved his wand to the pensieve and the silvery mist that had just come from his own head floated and mixed with Dumbledore's memory. Harry looked into the basin, finally knowing what to do. He leant forward, and as his nose brushed the tip of the mist, he felt himself lurch forward, falling into a new world. The dark dream that had been haunting him for weeks.

As he landed he looked round and there, right in front of him laid the empty, helpless form of a wasted man. There lay Lord Voldemort.


	5. A Mystery Solved

_Woohoo! I'm finally getting feedback lol. Thanks to angelic fiend, loop-da-loopy, reubenae, FishyTails and freedomfighter393. Oh, and Tasha, the stories have been coming fast because I'm on holiday and REALLY bored lol :P. When I get back to school in September it should slow down to like 3 or 4 a week. Anyway, here's the 5th chapter…_

**A Mystery Solved**

Harry stood, rooted to the spot staring at the foetal form of the once powerfully dangerous wizard. As he watched, he could see the staggered breathing of the creature and it was then that he realised. This was his dream. The dream he had spent weeks trying to remember. He suddenly understood that he must have been seeing through Voldemort's perspective. The loneliness, the emptiness, and for a split second he though he felt a tinge of sympathy flitter through him before he remembered who he was thinking about.

From the shadows Harry heard something move and when he looked up he saw that it was in fact a forest he was in. He looked towards the place where the shuffling came from and out from behind a tree stepped Wormtail, Voldemort's faithful servant, carrying what looked like a dead unicorn. Wormtail dropped the silver creature in front of Voldemort and fed him its blood from a splintered wooden cup.

Just then the situation in front of him started fading, indicating the end of the memory. Harry pulled himself up, bringing himself out of the pensieve and back into Dumbledore's office. The sun was rising on the horizon, showing signs of early morning. Harry looked back into the pensieve, preparing himself for the remaining memory, wondering what Dumbledore had in store for him. With that thought he once again plunged himself into the liquid vapour within the basin, and again he felt himself falling.

When he landed he realised he was back in the same forest but the trees were much sparser and signs of daylight were creeping through the branches high above. He looked around and saw Dumbledore standing right next to him. A Dumbledore that was surely at least a decade younger than the one Harry had known. It came as a shock to Harry to see Dumbledore standing next to him in full form. Harry would give anything to be able to talk to Dumbledore but knew it impossible as he was invisible to the memory.

Harry was just wondering what they were doing there when Dumbledore pulled out an old map and studied it intensely. Harry stepped forward to see that map over Dumbledore's shoulder. It was a map of the very forest they were in with the path they were on highlighted with a thick red line. Harry saw that the red line appeared to venture out from the path at the point they were standing and led to a circle in the thick of the forest that Harry had the strange feeling was the place he had been in the last memory.

Just as Dumbledore stepped out to follow the line the memory ended and Harry was once again being lifted into the real world. As Harry reached out to pick up the pensieve he noticed the very map from the memory tucked underneath it. Full of curiosity and multiple questions Harry instantly snatched the map out and hastily unfolded it.

Dust filled the air as the worn paper flopped open in Harry's hand. Harry stared at the faded writing etched in the parchment. Harry had no idea where the forest was so he scanned the map for any evidence of its origin. Then he remembered what Dumbledore had said in the letter, 'the answer you seek is Albania'. He had heard mention of a forest in Albania before… where, though, he could not remember. He turned the map over instinctively and saw written on the back in the same scrawling writing as the letter a little note.

_31st October 1982 – Map to last sighting of Voldemort in Albanian forest. Circle of Runes. Apparate to nearby magical town of Scarabista, near the city of Tirana. Ask for directions to bridge over river. Map follows from there. A. Dumbledore._

Harry stared at the note, finally accepting the vast mission that was facing him. He turned the map over again and saw the red line came from over a bridge over a narrow river and led to a circle Harry assumed to be the Circle of Runes. Harry put the pensieve and folded map back into his pocket, only just taking in all of the information he had received already.

Just as Harry was about to leave the great oak doors opened and in walked Professor McGonagall, a dark green cloak flowing behind her.

"Potter? I heard you had arrived but for what reason are you in my office at this hour of the morning?" McGonagall said, the familiar stern tone of her voice returning, reminding Harry of the times Ron and him had been late for Transfiguration lessons.

"Well… I came to see you Professor. I assumed you would be back earlier than this." Harry lied. McGonagall gave him an inspecting stare through narrowed eyes, as though unconvinced of Harry's excuse.

"Very well Potter, but you must make it quick I have an urgent appointment at the ministry. The school governors are selecting the new headmaster in 2 weeks. I must send forward my application as soon as possible." She said while taking off her cloak and seating herself behind her desk.

"Well" said Harry, taken aback at how soon the governors were to make their decision. "I'm here to discuss the fact that Snape has been chosen as a candidate for headmaster. Surely you can't agree, Professor?" Harry said, glaring at his old professor.

"I believe Severus to be very suitable for the position, and as I have told you many a time, Potter, Severus has no convictions against him to stop him from being selected." McGonagall insisted. "And yet again, Harry, I must ask you to be civil to Severus as he is once again a member of the Order"

"Pfft! Snape? Innocent? You and I both know that is a lie!" Harry almost shouted, his anger rising. "Now, Harry. You cannot go round throwing wild accusations. It could get you into serious trouble."

"But Professor, I saw him do it! It is not a 'wild accusation'!" Now Harry was shouting. "Mr Potter! Do not dare shout at me in my own school! Severus has given his reasons for what he did and is backed by Dumbledore himself. I seriously think you should be leaving, Potter. Have some breakfast before setting off home" said McGonagall, calming down.

Harry gave up and stormed from the room, his mission far from his mind. He paused, suddenly realising that he didn't know where to go for breakfast. Would the house elves send him food in the Great Hall? He decided that he would give it a try and headed down the marble staircase.

As he entered the Great Hall his question was answered as he saw a solitary golden plate and beaker surrounded by stacks of toast, cereal and other various breakfast foods. He sat down to eat, his brain throbbing with thoughts.

'How could people even consider Snape to be innocent? How does Dumbledore expect me to complete such an impossible task?' These thoughts filled Harry's brain all the way up to Gryffindor tower and even were still hot on his mind as he rolled over in his bed, back in The Burrow after recounting the days events to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. His stomach gave a familiar jolt at the thought of Ginny. The image pushed all other thought's out of his head as he finally dozed off. His sleep was still full of dreams but no longer of that dark place. The mystery had finally been solved.


	6. The Redemption Of Severus

_Sorry about the delay with this one. I've had quite a busy day. I've decided to give a preview of the next chapter at the end of the previous one. It'll start with this one so give me your opinions on whether you prefer it or not. Anyway, here's chapter 6…_

**The Redemption of Severus**

Three weeks went past in The Burrow without much commotion. The usual days of playing Quidditch up on the hill and degnoming the garden took up most of the time until late august. There were visits from Fred and George, Charlie and Bill and even a brief visit from Percy who came to inform the family that he is being considered for the new headmaster place at Hogwarts. 'I could be the youngest ever master of Hogwarts!' he had said, expecting a response of 'oooh's' and 'ahhhh's' but such reaction only came from Mrs Weasley who welcomed Percy by suffocating him in a deep hug.

After that not much happened; a welcome surprise for Harry. His spirits rose high and all thoughts of Snape and Voldemort flew out of his mind. He was at peace for the first time of his life. He only dreaded the day Ginny returned to Hogwarts. The little time that had already past was coming to an end His feelings for her had been repressed ever since they broke up but Harry still felt the same as he had back then, if not stronger.

It was two weeks before term started that Hermione received the news that Professor Flitwick had indeed planned to stay on as Charms teacher for one more year. Hermione took the news better than Harry had expected, seeing it as extra time to spend with Ron. Their relationship had blossomed in since leaving Hogwarts despite their continual bickering.

"But with Flitwick staying that means he won't be going for headmaster" Ron brought up one day after dinner. "That leaves only Percy, McGonagall, Snape and that Turban fella"

"Mr Turpin Ron! It's not that hard of a name to remember!" barked Hermione with a sudden bout of annoyance.

"Sorry, Your Majesty! Who is he anyway?" asked Ron, looking at Harry.

"No idea. I'm sure I've heard his name before though… can't place it." Harry once again racked his brain. The recent news had brought all thoughts off Snape back to the front of Harry's thoughts. He spent days waiting on the Daily Prophet, scanning it for any news on the Governors decision.

No news had appeared by the time they were setting off to Kings Cross Station to see Ginny off on the Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 ¾ brought back many memories for Harry, especially when Mrs Weasley had helped him onto the platform in his first year. In no time at all Harry was bidding Ginny farewell and was reduced to a mere wave as she was pushed on the already moving train.

He could see her flame-red hair receding into the distance as the train sped off. It felt weird for Harry to see the train leaving the platform without him on it. He turned around and left with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione.

It was only that night when they first heard from Ginny again. The letter was brought by a large barn owl owned by the school and was addressed to Mrs Weasley.

"Oh my!" she stated after reading the later. She passed it along the table, each reader giving an audible gasp, until it reached Harry. He stared down at the hurried writing and read,

_Mum,_

_It's Snape! He is the new headmaster of Hogwarts! It was terrible when we arrived. The castle seemed much colder, physically and emotionally. The Slytherin's all seem ecstatic at seeing Snape in Dumbledore's old chair. He stood just to welcome everyone and to give rules. I can see this school going right downhill if he stays here. It's already changed. Anyway I have to go. Snape has insisted we all rest after our long journey and I'm not sure I'm meant to be out of our dormitory. See you over Christmas. Say hi to everyone for me and I'll write again soon. Bye, Ginny. XXX_

Harry read the letter again, his worst fears confirmed. He looked up at the concerned eyes all staring at him.

"I can't believe this. How could they?" Harry asked quietly. He stood up and walked out the kitchen up to his room. As soon as he entered he kicked his case in anger.

"Ow!" he muttered, regretting the outburst. He flopped down on his bed, feeling the blood pound through his head. 'Sirius would agree with me… Sirius wouldn't accept Snape as headmaster of Hogwarts… no… Sirius wouldn't…' and with that he dozed off into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He was on top of the astronomy tower yet again. There was Malfoy, his wand pointed at Dumbledore. He heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and watched, unable to do anything, as death eaters burst through the door. The seconds passed but felt like years to Harry and eventually Snape came running up the stairs. He stepped in front of the helpless Dumbledore and for the first time Harry could sense communication between them.

They were communicating through legimens, and as Snape raised his wand Harry felt something brush past his cheek. Something strangely like a wing, flying towards the exact point between Dumbledore and Snape's wand tip. Just as the bird would have reached the gap, Snape muttered the killing curse. As the green light flashed Harry was sure he saw, illuminated in the light, Fawkes flash past, taking the curse himself.

Harry watched as Dumbledore rose and fell over the edge, again… and again… and again. Te memory was repeating itself over and over and made it look as though Dumbledore was on strings, and then….

"Arghhhhh!" Harry woke with a start, drenched with sweat yet again. This was the first time he'd had that dream. The reality of it frightened him slightly and he tried his hardest not to believe what he had dreamt, not wanting to raise his hopes of the possibility of Dumbledore being alive.

He stood up and walked to the mirror. His face was flushed and he could see a thin layer of sweat reflecting the moonlight from the window. He wondered what the dream meant and finally came to the conclusion that it was time. He would call the members of Dumbledore's Army as soon as he woke up. At that he walked back to his bed and eventually fell asleep.

Harry woke at the crack of dawn the next day and went down to find Ron and Hermione talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen. They stop talking when they saw Harry and he had the distinct feeling that they were talking about him.

"Harry. Good morning. Have a good sleep?' Hermione asked almost too nicely.

"Uhm… yeh it was fine thanks Hermione" said Harry warily. "Actually, I was thinking it was time to do what Dumbledore said." He said, looking warily at his best friends. "I think it's time to call the DA".

"Are you sure Harry? Maybe we should wait until Christmas. I mean, Ginny and Luna are still at Hogwarts" said Hermione, always finding a problem in the plan.

"I'm sure, Hermione. There must be a way of getting Luna and Ginny here. There an important part of this" said Harry, thinking of extreme ways of getting to Luna and Ginny.

"I've got it!" shouted Hermione suddenly, jumping out of her seat. "Just give me two minutes" and with that she ran up the stairs and out of sight. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes at each other, used to Hermione's sudden disappearances.

She returned a while later, clutching a piece of parchment in her hand and walked over to Errol, the useless family owl.

"We can hold the meeting in the Hogs Head again. There's no one to hide form this time. I just need to ask Ginny when her next Hogsmeade trip is. We can all meet up then" she said with pride at her intelligence.

"Excellent, Hermione. Just use Hedwig, she'll get there quicker" replied Harry, having had many an experience of Errol's abysmal skills.

Harry ran upstairs to fetch Hedwig and by that evening they had a reply.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Our next Hogsmeade trip is on the 15th of September. Snape has reduced the number of Hogsmeade trips to 2, one at the beginning of the year and one at the end, after exams. I'll tell Luna about the meeting. We'll meet you at midday and we'll save a table for everyone. See ya then, Ginny XXX. _

After receiving the letter Hermione grabbed a bag of floo powder and a list of various DA members' addresses from a cabinet and passed them to Harry. They had given up on the coins after they left Hogwarts. It had no way of telling where the meeting was going to take place and Harry felt the floo network to be more efficient.

Harry bent down in front of the fire place and looked at the first name on the list… Neville Longbottom. It had been a year since Harry last saw Neville, but Harry still considered him one of his best friends. Harry through a pinch of the powder into the flames and shouted Neville's address.

His head flew through the flames and came out in an old, musty living room of large house. Harry looked around and spotted an elderly lady sitting in an armchair, and instantly recognised her as Neville's grandmother. Harry cleared his throat to get her attention. She jumped at the sudden fright and looked towards the flames.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shock you. I'm here to speak to Neville. Is he here?" Harry asked, looking around the room.

"It's ok my dear. I'll just get Neville for you now. I must say, it's not often he has any visitors, Mr Potter. He'll be glad to see you" she said, getting up from her chair.

"NEVILLE!" she shouted up the stairs. "SOMEONE HERE TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

Harry heard the thudding of footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw the familiar chubby face coming round the corner.

"Harry!" Neville said, surprised at seeing his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked at Neville's grandmother who was standing at the door listening in. She took the hint and left the room.

"Hi, Neville. I can't talk long. I'm just here to tell you we're having a DA meeting soon. It's on the 15th in the Hog's Head. Be there for midday. It's really important." Harry said, knowing Neville's tendency to forget.

"Ok, Harry. I'll definitely be there. I was wondering when we were going to meet up again. I suppose you have other people to tell though, so I'll let you go. See ya on the 15th, Harry."

Harry saw Neville wave at him as he fell back through to the Weasley's kitchen. He saw the expectant faces of Ron and Hermione waiting for him when he returned.

"Neville can come. Who's next?" asked Harry

"Dean" Hermione told him and they carried on until finally Harry pulled back after speaking to Katie Bell, the last on the list.

"That's it then. Everybody but Cho can make it. Apparently she has an appointment in London. Don't believe her though. I expect she just wanted to forget about it all" said Harry, his past feelings for Cho long gone.

They stood up together and walked back into the kitchen to join Mr and Mrs Weasley for dinner. Harry managed to forget about the upcoming meeting and it's topic that night. It was a whole week away, after all. Little did he know how quickly that week would pass.

_Chapter 7: An Army Reunited – The DA members meet in the Hog's Head and are joined by an unexpected guest. The chosen 6 get ready and set out on their long journey…_


	7. An Army Reunited

_hol Really sorry this one took so long. I've just been so busy and wasn't up to writing. Should be back to normal now though. No one complained about the preview thing so I'm going to keep it in. This story might seem kind of jumbled because I got caught up writing about the build up to the meeting that it took up most of the chapter lol. Ah well, hope you'll like it. Here's chapter 7…_

**An Army Reunited**

"Morning, Harry dear" was Mrs Weasleys greeting when Harry walked into the kitchen on the morning of the 15th. As always she was up cleaning before anybody else.

"G'mornin' Mrs Weasley" said Harry, stifling a yawn as Mrs Weasley conjured up several rounds of toast for Harry.

"Best eat up, Harry. Don't want to have to eat anything in the Hog's Head, now. Why you couldn't have it in the Three Broomsticks I'll never know" she said with a disapproving look on her face.

"I told you mum, it's safer. Not so many people round to butt in" said Ron, appearing from the stairs, closely followed by Hermione.

Once they had all eaten breakfast together and dressed they once again stood in the kitchen, preparing to apparate. They had decided to get to Hogsmeade early so they could look round the shops. Harry was particularly interested in visiting Zonko's Joke Shop. They had a new display of Super Safe, Super Loud Multi-Coloured Wand Stoppers that the twins had brought home. Mr Weasley wasn't too happy when instead of getting the parchment he'd summoned he got a bright pink blast from his wand.

After their goodbyes to Mrs Weasley (Mr Weasley was still snoring away upstairs), Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade. Again, they found themselves outside of the Hogs Head and as they walked up the snow-covered road they could smell the familiar mixture of stale mead and goats.

Ron suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks first for a mug of Butterbeer to warm them up. Hermione gave him a stern look after this, suspecting his crush on Madame Rosmerta – the landlady – was still present.

As they entered the Three Broomsticks, it was almost unrecognisable due to the fact that it was empty. The trio had only ever been in the pub on Hogsmeade trips from the school and it had always been packed with students.

When they had chosen a table and sat down Harry looked around at the other customers. There was a short witch at the bar, face hidden under a scarf, huddled over her drink. Harry had a suspicion that she was a hag but he was sure he recognised the shape of the woman. He dismissed it and continued looking around. There were only two other men in the room. Two wizards, both dressed in bright robes and chatting jovially over their mugs of fire whisky, were at the table next to where they were sitting. Harry caught odd pieces of their conversation about dragons before their own conversation started.

"So…" Hermione started, shooting uncomfortable looks towards the woman at the bar. "What's the plan for today then?" She had brought her voice down to merely a whisper, indicating that Harry and Ron should do the same.

"Hermione, why are you whispering? This place is empty" asked Ron, also looking around but his eyes never fell upon the mysterious huddled figure.

"It's that woman in the corner. I'm sure I recognise her… but it can't be. What would she be doing here?" She said, mostly to herself. Harry and Ron shared looks of confusion.

"Hermione? What's the matter? Who is she?" Asked Harry, taking a closer look at the lady, racking his brain for a matching identity.

Hermione took a swig of her mug.

"Oh, never mind. I think I must be going mad" she gave a small laugh and took a huge gulp of her Butterbeer.

"Shall we be off then?" She asked, standing up and taking her cloak from the back of her chair.

"But Hermione, we've only just got here. What's gotten into you?" Said Ron, looking affronted that she could even suggest he leave his Butterbeer untouched.

"Oh, Ron! Don't be silly. I know that you only want to stay so you can ogle at Madame Rosmerta some more. Besides, we have a lot to do and I was hoping we could pop up to the castle and see Hagrid" she said, lifting her nose as though the idea of Ron's 'ogling' hadn't fazed her.

"Hermione's right, Ron. It's 10:30 already and we haven't been anywhere yet" said Harry, also standing and taking his cloak.

"Oh alright. But we are coming back here later. We haven't been here in years" he insisted, a defeated look on his face.

They said thanks to Madame Rosmerta and trudged out into the blizzard. They decided to go to Honeydukes first and bought two bags full of magical sweets. Harry particularly liked the new Flame Flying Flumps – Breath Fire With Every Chew! Of course they were harmless and the flames were as cold as the snow around them, but Harry still thought them a genius invention.

It was Zonko's next and Harry bought 3 boxes of the wand stoppers and various other items that Fred and George would love. A large dent had appeared in Harry's pocket, having spent most of his money. They all agreed to use the remaining half hour to visit Hagrid up at the castle and then walk down to the Hog's Head with Ginny.

They were lucky to find the gates open today, allowing the students to walk down into Hogsmeade. When they reached Hagrid's hut they saw him coming out of the forest, closely followed by an even larger creature.

"Grawp?" said Hermione, looking at Hagrid's companion.

"Hermione! Hello" said Grawp, with a slight lisp. Harry was surprised at how advanced and civilised he had become. The first time Harry saw him was when he had attacked Hermione Hagrid and him in the forest, and that was only 3 years ago. Today, though, Grawp stood in a large leather outfit that Hagrid had clearly made himself. There were patches sewn together from different items of clothing. Harry could make out a full leather jacket, covering Grawp's knee.

"Er… hi Grawp" said Hermione, a look of slight fear across her face as she remembered their first encounter. Hagrid was pleased to see them and they sat in his cabin and talked for 20 minutes before any of them realised the time and Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to wait for Ginny at the path.

"Harry?" came a voice as they reached the path. Harry turned round to see Ginny and Luna rushing towards them. "What are you three doing here? I thought we were meeting you at the Hogs Head?"

"We came to see Hagrid so thought we'd meet you up here instead" replied Hermione. They walked down to the Hogs Head together and when they entered the musty pub they saw people were already waiting for them.

Harry looked round to see all the ex-Gryffindor members of the Army, a few Hufflepuff's but to his surprise no Ravenclaw's had turned up. He assumed, like Cho that they had decided against being in the Army so Harry started without them. He told everyone, in a hushed whisper, of all he had been told my Dumbledore and all that he had seen in the pensieve. There were a few expected gasps and looks of worry at the prospect that Voldemort was still alive.

"So…" he said. "We need about 5 people to set off to Albania with me. Ron and Hermione have already put there names down and obviously some of us can't go because of school" at this he shot a look at Ginny.

"I'm going" she said without hesitation.

"But Ginny, mum said you have to stay in school" to Harry's surprise it was George who voiced this objection. He had half expected Percy to be sitting there.

"I don't care. This is where I want to be. Helping the Army, not stuffed up in that school. It's horrible with Snape around. I'm not a kid no more. I can make my own decisions" she said, her anger rising. Harry stared at her, transfixed at how her cheeks flushed and eyebrows rose whenever she got cross.

"Harry?"

"Huh? What?"

"I just asked you what you thought". It was Ron. The Army were all looking at him so he stumbled a reply.

"Err… yeh sure" he said, not knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Thank you!" It was Ginny. He realised he had agreed to allowing Ginny on the mission. Sure it would get them closer but there was always the risk of what he had always dreaded, Ginny coming to harm.

"That's sorted then. So far there's Harry, Ron, Ginny and me. Anyone else?" asked Hermione, looking down the list of names.

"I will" this came from two people at the same time; Neville and Luna. This reminded Harry of when he went to the Ministry where he thought Sirius was trapped and Neville, Ginny and Luna had insisted on joining them.

That was it then. The six of them would be setting off the Albania. The thought of it still brought a sickening lurch to Harry's stomach.

"Just before we go I just want to breeze over the plans" said Hermione. "We will set off on the 1st of October, over 2 weeks away. We won't be able to apparate because if a witch or wizard is caught in Albania the punishment is instant death, and we're still not 100 sure of where we're going. We will have to use muggle travel. We will apparate to France. There is a wizard village just south of Paris which is ideal. The journey from there to Albania will take a couple of days so I have organised a stay in a castle in Croatia. The castle is owned by a Mr Cruentus. We will stay the night and go to Tirana from there. We should be back by the 4th. We can apparate back as long as we are careful. Right, that's it. We will organise another meeting when we get back. Everyone still has their coins right? It will be in the Burrow. Ok then… see you then" she finished. The reality of what he had put himself in for seemed to dawn on Neville's face as he looked positively petrified.

Harry looked around the Hogs Head while everyone was standing up to leave and it was then that he saw that huddled woman from the Three Broomsticks yet again. She stood up and walked towards the door and Harry caught a glimpse of her face. A toad-like face. It was Umbridge! That's why Hermione looked wary in the Three Broomsticks. She knew who it was.

As she walked towards the door Harry was sure he saw the evil woman incline her head towards him and give the slightest of a gloating smile. That was it, she knew their plans. Would she stop them? Could she stop them?

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Ginny and Luna in Hogsmeade so they could go around the shops. They were planning on staying on at Hogwarts until the Friday the 28th, ready to set off on the Monday. As soon as they had left Harry told the other 2 about Umbridge. They agreed she had no way of preventing their plans but Harry was sure she would do everything in her power to try.

Harry consoled himself by thinking of the next 2 weeks of freedom but all too soon the 1st of October crept upon them and they were again standing in front of the fireplace, preparing to apparate.

_Chapter 8: The Castle of Cruentus – the selected 6 set out on there mission only to find all is not what it seems at the Croatian castle and they end up staying for a lot longer than planned…_


End file.
